Giga-gargantuar
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Giga Gargantuar. Giga-gargantuar is the second strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies (only Dr. Zomboss is stronger). It is a Gargantuar with red eyes that is only seen in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), Survival: Roof (Endless), Co-op Endless, and Last Stand Endless (iPad only). Overview The Giga-gargantuar absorbs 300 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 and 200 normal damage shots before dying at 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. The Giga-gargantuar throws its Imp after 150 normal damage shots or two instant kills. Strategies It has double health of a regular Gargantuar, allowing it to absorb 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. You should try to select as many instant kills, such as the Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Cob Cannon, Squash, and Doom-shroom with a Coffee Bean, as you can. The Cob Cannon is also a good plant to have in the your arsenal. You just need to remember that you need Kernel-pults in order to use Cob Cannons. After two instant kills or 150 normal damage shots, it will hurl an Imp into your defenses, unless it is already halfway into your lawn. Sometimes, a Giga-gargantuar will appear before a normal Gargantuar appears. Another useful strategy, although unconventional, is to use Puff-shroom, Imitater Puff-shroom and Winter Melons. By placing a Puff-shroom in front of a slowed Giga-gargantuar, and immediately placing an Imitater Puff-shroom once the previous one is destroyed, the Giga-gargantuar will be unable to move at all - or at least move incredibly slowly. This strategy is great because although it does no damage to the Giga-gargantuar by itself, it leaves plenty of time for your other plants to take it down, for zero cost. Thus it is best employed when you have achieved an optimal/self-sustaining team layout where you no longer need to add anything to your team. This also works against regular Gargantuar, though it is not as dangerous as this zombie. Gallery Dead.jpg|A dead Giga-gargantuar Zombie gargantuar head redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head AngryGargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar with Imp and patches Zombie gargantuar head2 redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head patched GigaG.png|A Giga-gargantuar in Survival: Endless in the Pool Giga-gargantuar.jpg|There is no click to view sign gigagarg.PNG|Giga-gargantuar about to throw an Imp Trivia *If it is killed by an explosive, its eyes will become white instead of red. *It, Gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that can survive an instant kill. *It, Gargantuar, Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie above the pool, Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Catapult Baseball Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, and ZomBotany zombies are the only zombies whose heads do not fall off when killed or defeated. *It, Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie and Squash Zombie are the only zombies that can crush plants. *It, Gargantuar, Zomboni, Backup Dancer, Imp, and Dr. Zomboss are the only Plants vs. Zombies zombies that do not have the word "zombie" in their names. *It is unknown why there are Giga-gargantuars, but the Imps which are thrown by them are not a "giga" variant. *It, and Giga-Football Zombie are the only "Giga" zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. **Additionally, both of them do not have Almanac entries. *It is unknown why it is called the Giga-gargantuar, because in mathematics giga means "multiplied by one billion" and it only has double the health of a regular Gargantuar. **This also applies to Giga-Football Zombie. *It is the only zombie which is exclusive to the endless modes, excluding Vasebreaker Endless and I, Zombie Endless. *It appears in all versions of Last Stand: Endless in Plants vs. Zombies FREE, but it has infinite health, and only a Lawn Mower can defeat it. *If the player manages to hack the game to show its almanac entry, there will be no description of it, since the description does not exist in LawnStrings.txt and the player wasn't supposed to be able to see it in the almanac. *If you're very observant, you'll see that the Giga-Gargantuar's head is bigger than a normal Gargantuar's. See also *Gargantuar *Survival: Endless *Imp *Last Stand Endless *Co-op Endless *Jurassic Gargantuar (a Gargantuar variant with increased health) *Gargantuar Bronze (a series of Gargantuar variants with increased health) Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Crushing zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies